In all my Life
by Amanda Marie Johnson
Summary: Paige Matthews just found out she has sisters, but there’s one missing. What happens when the sister they all grieved for comes back?
1. How can I live without you?

"It's okay, it's okay honey" Leo comforted his wife as he kneeled beside her in the mausoleum.  
"It's not okay, she risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone" Piper cried. Paige's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the plaque on the wall deticated to Prue.  
"I know" Leo said.  
"How could she think. . .that I could live without her?" Piper asked rhetorically as she continued to sob. Leo held her trying to stay strong for his grief stricken wife.  
  
*********************  
  
Tears fell from Prue's eyes as she watch her younger sister sob. She wanted to tell her it was okay and that she would be fine. She wanted to hold her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find her mother standing there.  
"Hi" Prue said.  
"Hello sweetie" Patti said and looked down at Piper also.  
"It's not fair" Prue said wiping the tears away.  
"I know honey, it's never fair when someone dies but-" Patti began.  
"No, no me, Piper, it's not fair that she has to go through this, she shouldn't feel so bad" Prue said.  
"Oh sweetie, she'll be okay, she just has to let it all out, it's not good to hold feelings in, whether they're good or bad" Patti said.  
"I just want to. . ." Prue said trying to search for the right words.  
"Hold her" Patti said.  
"Yeah, I want to tell her it'll be okay, and that I'll be fine, that she will, but honestly I don't know about either" Prue said as she looked down.  
"Baby, this is something that everyone has trouble dealing with, the dead and the living, it's never easy, but the thing you have to remember is that very thing, it helps you fight, you just have to find the strength" Patti said using her index finger and her middle finger to point to her heart.  
"And what if I don't have it?" Prue asked.  
"Oh I highly doubt that, Prudence you are strong, and don't tell yourself any different" Patti said.  
"No, Piper was always the one who was the strongest, she always knew what to say, and now I can't talk to her or. . .I just miss her so much" Prue said. "Phoebe too, I just look back at everything we've been through and I. . .I feel so stupid."  
"For what?" Patti asked.  
"We spent so much time fighting" Prue said.  
"What, you hardly fought at all" Patti said.  
"Yeah, but the times we did fight, were just times spent fighting and not doing things as sisters" Prue said.  
"It'll be okay sweetie" Patti said and hugged her.  
  
**********************  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes. The sun was now up. She rubbed her eyes to adjust them to the light and sat up. She sighed heavily. She hated waking up. Being awake just reminded her of what she had lost, her sister. She walked down the stairs to find Leo drinking coffee at the kitchen table and reading the paper.  
"Hey Leo" Phoebe said pouring some coffee for herself.  
"Hey Phoebe, sleep well?" he asked putting down the paper.  
"Um, yeah I guess so, where's Piper?" Phoebe asked, joining him at the table.  
"She's still sleeping, I wanted to give her some time alone" Leo said.  
"Good thinking, have you talked to Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, why?" Leo asked her.  
"No reason, it's just that. . .she's our sister, I'm still tying to grasp that idea, I mean our whole lives, every moment we spent not knowing her, not knowing that there was another one of us living somewhere, I just can't believe that our mother never told us, ever" Phoebe said.  
"What would it of changed?" Phoebe heard Piper's voice from behind her.  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked as she turned around to face her. Piper leaned against the doorway.  
"Nothing would of really changed, she wouldn't of had her powers or anything" Piper said.  
"Well Piper none of us did, not until grams died, I just wish we got to know her" Phoebe said.  
"Look I know where you're coming from okay, but it still wouldn't of made things easier, we lost Prue, gaining another sister just seems like. . .a consolation prize" Piper said.  
"Piper" Phoebe scolded.  
"Look, she's our sister yes, but I. . .I don't want to forget about Prue, I can't" Piper said as she began to cry.  
"Sweetie" Phoebe said and went over to comfort Piper. She took her in her arms and hugged her. "It's gonna be okay, I miss her too, like every second, and Paige would never replace her, she doesn't want to, and you could never forget about Prue, none of us could."  
"I keep waiting for when the pain is just gonna go away, like I don't need her anymore, being happy just seems like. . .I feel guilty for smiling, for laughing, for loving, and for tying to let Paige in, for accepting her, I feel like I'm betraying Prue" Piper said.  
"Honey it's okay to accept Paige, Prue would want you to, and we both know that you're too good of a person not to" Phoebe said.  
"Yeah honey, of course you hurt, we all do, but letting in another sister it. . .it's natural, she's family, and it doesn't mean that you're abandoning Prue or betraying her, it just means that you have a good heart, and that you know it's right" Leo said.  
"I know, and I don't want to detest Paige, I want to accept her but I. . .I need time, I mean she saved my life and I'm grateful for that, but I. . ." Piper said. "I don't want you guys being mad at me or anything I just. . ."  
"Baby we're not mad at you" Phoebe said and kissed Piper on the head.  
"Yeah, of course it's gonna take some time, and we will let you take all the time you need" Leo said.  
"Thanks, I just hope that Paige doesn't think I hate her, because I don't it's just finding out we have another sister is not something that happens normally" Piper said.  
"Yeah but Piper, what part of our lives is normal?" Phoebe said.  
"True" Piper said with a small smile.  
  
**********************  
  
Prue walked trying to find her mother and grams. She wanted more than anything to see her sisters, to hold them.  
"Prue, darling" Grams said hugging her.  
"Hey grams" Prue said.  
"What's the matter honey" Patti asked.  
"I want to see Phoebe and Piper- can I please?" Prue asked.  
"No sweetie, not right now" Patti said.  
"Please, please mom, I just want to tell them I'll be okay, and that it's okay to accept Paige, and, just goodbye, please" Prue begged. Patti and Penny looked at each other.  
"Okay honey, we'll see what we can do" Patti said and her and Penny walked away.  
  
**********************  
  
Paige yawned as she went to her bed and laid down. She was so tired. After finding out she was a witch she just felt like she didn't have any energy anymore. It wasn't everyday that you found out you have supernatural powers, but then again it wasn't everyday that you found out you have sisters either. She rolled over trying to get comfortable and closed her eyes. Meeting her mother felt good. At least she knew her. Maybe someday she could meet her biological father also. She finally, after much thinking fell asleep.  
  
*Paige's Dream*  
  
"Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, come on you're going to be late for school" Grams said to her four granddaughters.  
"Paige hurry up in there I have to comb my hair" Piper complained.  
"Would you go away I'm trying to get pretty" Paige said.  
"Well that'll take years and we don't have that long now come on" Piper said. Paige opened the door.  
"I said go away bugger" the eleven year old said.  
"Grams! Paige won't get out of the bathroom and we have to brush our teeth!" Piper yelled down to her grandmother.  
"Paige, hurry" Grams said.  
"You are such a snitch" Paige said to Piper and Piper pushed in the bathroom. "Hey! I'm not finished yet!"  
"Guys would you stop fighting already, god you're not children" Pure said weary-eyed coming into the bathroom and kicking them both out.  
"Hey!" both girls said to seventeen year old Prue.  
"What?" Prue said. Her eyes were daring them to say something. Paige and Piper just walked away. Paige went into her and Phoebe's room and Phoebe was still asleep.  
"Phoebe, wake up!" Paige said and jumped on Phoebe's bed.  
"Go away" Phoebe whined.  
"Phoebe Julianne Halliwell get your butt out of bed this instant" Paige said  
"Okay, okay I'm up" Phoebe said and tuned over to face her smiling sister. "You're too perky for this early in the morning."  
"Today is show and tell at school" Paige smiled.  
"Show and tell? God you are a child aren't you" Phoebe mocked Paige.  
"Am not" Paige said and crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout.  
"God baby, you don't have to pout every time I say something, baby" Phoebe said.  
"Stop it!" Paige said.  
"Baby, baby, baby" Phoebe said in a singsong voice. Paige's eyes filled with tears.  
"Stop!" Paige said.  
"Big fat baby" Phoebe said. Paige began to cry and Piper and Prue came into the room.  
"What are you two fighting about now?" Prue said. Paige ran over to Prue and hugged her.  
"She won't stop calling me a baby" Paige whined.  
"Phoebe leave Paige alone, and hurry up and get ready for school, now" Prue warned and took Paige's hand. "Come on honey let's go get some breakfast."  
  
*End Paige's Dream*  
  
Paige was upset that her dream ended so abruptly. She pounded her fist on her alarm clock and got out of bed. She decided not to go to work today. She wanted to go to the cemetery to see Prue. After her dream she felt for her. She got dressed and drove to the burial ground.  
Piper was in the attic of the manor. She wasn't looking through the Book of Shadows though, she was looking at an old family album. Suddenly Phoebe came up the stairs.  
"Piper? Hey honey, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked as she sat next to her older sister.  
"Just looking at this photo album, I miss her, so much" Piper said, not looking at Phoebe.  
"I know sweetie, me too" Phoebe said as she pushed the hair out of Piper's face and behind her shoulder.  
"We should be able to see her, I mean they took her from us, we should be able to see her, we can see mom and grams, why not Prue?" Piper asked, her brown eyes glossy as she looked at Phoebe.  
"I don't know baby, maybe they think it's too soon, I mean we didn't see grams until a year after she died, and we didn't see mom until. . .god what, twenty-three years after, maybe they think we need time to get over the shock" Phoebe said.  
"No, I don't need time, I need Prue" Piper said.  
"Come here sweetie" Phoebe said and held Piper. Leo came up and saw them.  
"Hey, are you two okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, just a little sisterly bonding that's all" Phoebe said.  
"Uh, well Paige is here, she wants to talk to you two" Leo said.  
"About what?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know" Leo said. Piper sighed and Phoebe took her hand and led her downstairs where Paige was sitting on the couch waiting.  
"Hey Paige" Phoebe said.  
"Hi, I'm sorry to come without calling first" Paige said.  
"Oh it's okay honey you don't have to call, what's up?" Phoebe asked. Piper sat in the chair by the couch and Phoebe sat on the arm of the chair.  
"Well, I. . .I wanted to go to the cemetery to see Prue, I had this dream last night and it made me want to go see her, I mean technically she is my sister too" Paige said.  
"What was the dream about?" Piper asked.  
"Well we were all kids, we were getting ready for school and we were fighting, you know arguing" Paige said.  
"Why would that be a good dream?" Piper asked.  
"Well my whole life I was an only child, I never got to argue with anyone, I know it sounds stupid but. . ." Paige said. Phoebe went over and sat next to her on the couch.  
"Sweetie it's not stupid, we get it, so did you go to see her?" Phoebe asked.  
"Not yet, I just wanted to make sure you two didn't mind" Paige said.  
"Why would we mind?" Piper asked.  
"Well, I didn't know her, I didn't grow up with her" Paige said.  
"We don't mind, maybe we should all go" Phoebe said. "Piper are you okay with that?"  
"Yeah, I think it's time we go" Piper said and got up. "Uh, I'll meet you two there, I just want to change."  
"Okay, Phoebe you can ride with me" Paige said. She and Phoebe got up also. Phoebe went over to Piper and kissed her on the forehead.  
"You okay sweetie?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, really, go" Piper said, putting on a fake smile. Phoebe and Paige left and Piper went up into the attic and got the book of shadows and opened it to a page and sighed. 


	2. Hopeful hearts

WOW, I'VE GOT A LOT OF GOOD REVIEW FOR THIS STORY, THANKS!  
  
Grams and Patti walked up to Prue. They had spoken to the elders and had agreed.  
  
"Hello Sweetie" Patti said.  
  
"Hi, did you talk to the elders?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes, they all agreed on a decision" Grams said.  
  
"So, what is it?" Prue asked.  
  
**********************  
  
Piper set candles on the floor of the attic. She was determined to see Prue. The spell she had used before wasn't specific enough. She thought if she had all Halliwell girls, then there would be enough magic to make it happen. After setting the candles she went downstairs to get Phoebe. She got in her car, she had to meet Phoebe and Paige at the cemetery.  
  
"There she is, Piper what took you so long?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I want to see Prue" Piper said.  
  
"Well come on we're going to-" Phoebe began.  
  
"No, not her grave, her, and I think that we can, I wrote a spell, you two have to come with me" Piper said.  
  
"Uh, what do you mean a spell?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Just come with me, please" Piper said. She got back in her car and Paige and Phoebe followed. When at the manor they followed her p to the attic where she had candles set in a circle.  
  
"Piper what is this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We have to get in a circle" Piper said and they did.  
  
"Okay, repeat after me-" Piper began.  
  
"Piper, what is this?" Phoebe asked, cutting her off.  
  
"I can't take it anymore Phoebe, I have to see her, and I think that with the power of three and this spell, we can" Piper said. "Please, I know that you want to see her too."  
  
"Well of course I do but we don't know this is going to work" Phoebe said.  
  
"That's why we try it" Piper said.  
  
"Okay, let's do it" Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Okay, 'One sister lost, one sister gained'" Piper said.  
  
"'One sister lost, one sister gained'" the all repeated.  
  
"'Help us deal with all this pain'" Piper said.  
  
"'Help us deal with all this pain'" the all repeated again.  
  
"'We call upon the power of three'" Piper said.  
  
"'We call upon the power of three'" they replicated.  
  
"'The sister we lost, now let us see'" Piper said.  
  
"'The sister we lost, now let us see'" they said.  
  
**********************  
  
Grams and Patti looked at each other and then back at Prue.  
  
"They have granted your request, as a sort of present, you are allowed to see them, just once, for twelve hours, a half a day" Patti said.  
  
"Oh, oh thank you, thank you so much" Prue said and hugged her grandmother and mother. Grams moved her hand over Prue and she disappeared in a ball of white light.  
  
**********************  
  
"It didn't work" Phoebe said disappointed.  
  
"I thought that would work I. . ." Piper said.  
  
"Wait, what's that?" Paige asked as a ball of white light came into the attic.  
  
"Prue?" Piper asked, and then Prue appeared with a smile on her face.  
  
OKAY, I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT, BUT I LIKE CLIFF HANGERS (WHEN I'M WRITING THEM, LOL) ANYWAY PLEASE R/R, THANKS! 


End file.
